1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a discharge tray of a sheet leaf type of, for example, a copier, a printer, a printing machine or the like, particularly, sheets discharged from a discharge port after forming an image are made to be able to align extremely simply.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, there is a printer of a sheet leaf type in which a carrying reference is constituted by one side end portion in a direction of discharging a single leaf of sheet including cut paper, a desired image is formed by an image forming portion based on the carrying reference and thereafter, the sheet is discharged from a discharge port to a discharge tray along a side plate constituting the carrying reference by a carrying mechanism including a discharge roller or the like to successively laminate the sheet above the discharge tray (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-58-10438).
However, according to the above-described constitution described in JP-UM-A-58-10438, the sheet after forming the image is successively laminated above the discharge tray simply along the side plate constituting the carrying reference and therefore, there poses a problem that four corners of the respective sheets are not aligned and in dealing therewith thereafter, for example, when there is carried out a binding processing for binding data by punching the data and using a binding piece of a stapler or the like, further, a string or the like, the data is obliged to realign at each time, which is not only inconvenient but also time is taken in the operation.